God Of Wonderland
by 9shadowgirl11
Summary: Alice goes to wonderland (no surprise there) and finds a strange world of color and strange creatures. She manages to confuse everyone there, and finds that suddenly she has abilities that no one else has. Among the many things to fear in this world is the illusive serial killer, who twists these fantasies into shadows
1. Intro

**Hello people of earth and all who inhabit it! Shadow speaking! **

**I would love some nice reviews.**

**I don't own Alice in Wonderland…Obviously.**

**Oh well. Here goes!**

It was an ugly old painting, really, and why Alice was so fascinated with it, she had no idea. It was slightly curled at the edges, and the paint had long since lost its shine. Somehow, though it drew her in to stare into it, and let her imagination wander.

The picture was of a boat in the water. Not at all a very creative place to paint, but the way it was done, it seemed almost real, like the artist had incorporated motion in the art as well. The body of water in the painting was dark set and its color was like a mix of blue, green, black and purple. Where the light of the moon hit it, the water shone with moonlight, slightly red between the mixture of water and moon. It almost seemed out of place, like the water wasn't really water, but liquid night. The boat that perched upon the slick body of water was a slightly lighter blue. It reminded Alice of a canoe, and in it sat a large black cat with eyes that somehow seemed to glow purple.

At the bottom of the painting, there was a big fancy A signed in white which stood for…well…Alice. Her great grandmother Alice had painted it. Alice had found this portrait in the attic, and upon a night of sifting through the junk, it had turned up under a particularly old jewelry box.

When Alice had dragged it down the stairs (which had taken like a million years because it was freaking heavy) her mom had given her that look. The why-the-heck-can't-you-be-a-normal-person look. Alice often got that look. It was as if all the adults decided to gang up against her recently. This look, of course, caused her to do even wilder stuff just to annoy those stupid adults. Recently, Alice had taken to wearing an eye patch to school for no reason, and since it didn't disrupt the learning, and there was nothing in the dress code against it, her teachers had no choice but to put up with it.

Alice smiled and fingered her necklace absent mindedly. She remembered finding it among the old silver chains in a box next to the portrait. She stroked the beautiful charms that hung from it, all of which were outlined with tiny colored gems. There were many of them, too many to count, and sometimes it seemed as if new ones appeared. They were small animals outlined in gems of a particular color. For example, there was a bird outlined in orange, and a cat in purple. Alice liked the necklace because, like her, it seemed like it was meant to be special. She wondered if it was this shiny when great grandmother Alice had it. Well it had been near her things, so it should have been hers.

While the necklace fascinated her, Alice was more interested in the dress she was wearing than the necklace.

Alice skipped happily around the room pausing to stare at herself in the mirror every once in a while, her long red dress whipping around as she twirled. She had been excited to go to her school dance ever since an older boy, whom she had a huge crush on, had asked her to go with him. His name was Derrick, and he was exceptionally artistic and fun, with gelled back white hair and bright green eyes.

She recalled him saying:

"I've always thought you were cute, and I think you're very funny. If you say yes, I might just buy you a cookie"

The cookie had been the thing that had made Alice say yes. It was widely known around the school that Alice had a cookie obsession. Plus of course, Derrick was hot, and that was a very big contributing factor.

After he had asked her this question, they had spent their lunches at school together talking. Derrick was so interesting, but he mainly just wanted to hear about her life. He got mad very easily, and this was a bit scary, but Alice was always forgiving. She figured his past couldn't have been a picnic if he wanted to hide it so much. He did like stars a lot. He mentioned once that there were no stars where he was from. Alice figured he had been inside too much there. They had almost kissed that one time, also. Alice had been giddy for a week after that.

The doorbell rang loudly snapping Alice out of her fantasies. She rushed to answer the door apparently forgetting that she had unlocked it earlier that day. In the effort of doing so, she managed to fall on her face, tripping on her long dress, and of course since God hated her, the door opened at that very moment and Derrick stepped in surveying the fallen Alice with obvious amusement.

"Oh!" she said to herself out loud, face in her hands. "Darn!"

Derrick, quite used to her 'cuss words' by now, reached his hand down to help her off the floor. Grumbling, she hoisted herself up, giving Derrick a good look at her.

"You look beautiful" he said eyeing her shoulder length brown hair curled outwards for the occasion.

"Thanks" replied Alice rather shyly as she tried to walk towards the door so that they could leave. Derrick stopped her.

"I wish to see your room" he said. "Shall we?" He put his arm out as if escorting her. She paused and looked at him suspiciously.

"What's in it for me" Alice asked playfully. He paused considering her for a moment, and then took a hand that he had been holding behind his back revealing the most beautiful thing Alice had ever seen.

She squealed in delight, grabbing the giant cookie, taking his arm and skipping happily up the stairs cookie in one hand, his arm in the other.

Once the pair had reached Alice's room, Derrick stopped suddenly and stared at that old painting that Alice had temporarily hung over her desk. After a few seconds of staring, and a few happy bites of cookie, she yanked his arm playfully, wanting attention. She was disappointed though, as all he did was continue staring, then walk over slowly to the desk.

Then Derrick did a strange thing. He jumped animal-like onto her desk, and brushed his hands against the picture. Alice was about to ask him what he was doing when she noticed for the first time the bracelet which he was wearing. It was a silver chain with a bunny charm encrusted in red just like hers. It caught the light, and Alice swore she heard a faint song, but before she could even try to listen, something happened that made her forget about the bracelet entirely.

Derrick's hand, though one second ago it was brushing the old painting, was sinking into it. At first, Alice thought that he had poked a hole in her painting, but then, his whole arm had gone through it, and then a leg, and then his whole self. Just before he was entirely swallowed by the picture frame, Alice could have sworn that she saw his face morph into a truly scary deformed monster. The monster smirked at her. Then the painting rippled and then stood still looking normal as ever.

Feeling faint, Alice climbed on top of her desk, and suddenly in a burst of anger at her obvious hallucination, punched the painting. Hard. She heard a song again in her head for a second, and then her hand went right through it like Derrick's had. The momentum of the punch threw her off balance (not that she was ever on balance) and caused her to fall front first into the unknown. As she fell down into it, eyes screwed shut, she screamed two words

"Dang it"!

When Alice opened her eyes, all she saw was black, she then noticed startled, that her feet were not touching the ground.

**Well that was it. First chapter. You like? I promise Alice will get funnier as we go along.**

**Hey, feel free to tell me if you liked it, or couldn't stand it, or you could even let me know about some of your ideas!**

**You guys rock!**


	2. The Hole

**Hello, me again! Thanks to the people who actually read my first chapter. I promise the second one is better, although very confusing, so it might be hard to follow. I'll try my best tho.**

**Enjoy**

Alice immediately closed her eyes again, refusing to acknowledge that she was anywhere but back in her bedroom with Derrick. She kept them shut for a good ten seconds, and then curiosity got the best of her, and she opened her eyes again to fully take in her surroundings.

All she saw was black however. Just black and a strange wind was blowing at Alice from underneath her, giving whoever was under her a good view of her lacy underwear. It took her a while to realize that it wasn't wind, and that she was falling. A big wave of fear rushed over her, as she let out a strangled cry. She twisted wildly in the air, trying to grab onto something to stop from falling.

Twenty seconds later, however, nothing had changed. Alice was still falling, and the fear of hitting the ground seemed to have left her. She started to enjoy the sensation of wind whipping her hair as she fell, and even let out a loud "Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" She felt a sensation of weightlessness, and twisted herself into a position that a skydiver use. Her hands were spread out, and even though she stretched as far as she could, she could not feel the sides of whatever she was falling down. She closed her eyes again to enjoy the sensation. Images raced towards her. Alice couldn't tell if these images were in her head, or if she was seeing them on the walls. She saw her mom making pancakes for her when she was ten. And then there was Dinah dragging her away before she could smack Jeremy. He had called Dinah stupid. Other images flashed too fast, or too abstract for her to tell what they were.

Two minutes after that, Alice was less curious. She had grown tired of these images, and was humming a Christmas song to herself out of boredom. She lifted her head up, and wished for something to happen. Anything.

The blackness seemed to thin, and a faint light grew closer, and closer. Alice closed her eyes, and covered her face, preparing for impact. It didn't come. Alice landed very lightly on the grass.

Alice sat there for a while, shocked, and convinced that she was dreaming. She ran her hand through soft green grass, well the grass wasn't exactly green, but Alice was ignoring the fact that it was blue. What she couldn't ignore however, was the thing that was right in front of her. Literally.

It was a foot. Not a severed foot. As her eyes travelled upwards, Alice could see that this foot was attached to a leg that attached to another leg at the waist. That was it. It ended there. There was no torso or head or arms. The thing in front of Alice was just a pair of legs, probably male by the looks of the muscle and hair. It wore a rather stylish pair of shorts, and high heels.

Alice made a grab for her heels, but the legs kicked her hands away, and ran off, disappearing over a hill. This sudden movement spurred Alice from her spell, and she stood up on shaky legs and tried to run in the direction that the bottom half had run off in. She ran and ran, but the legs had disappeared, and it seemed to Alice that this meadow was endless. She never seemed to get closer to the mountains in the distance, and all the hills seemed the same. She ran for so long, that her feet got sore, and she collapsed from exhaustion. She dreamed about a way out.

Alice was woken up by a sudden change in light. She rubbed her eyes, opened them. Imagine the scream that she let out when she saw a door right in front of her, an inch from her face. The door was very small, and brown, much like the door at her house. In fact, it was the door from her house. Upon further investigation, she found the small flower that she had carved into the surface just above the handle when she was three. It stood there silently and righteously as if it were perfectly normal for doors to appear out of nowhere. Alice blinked, confused. It shouldn't be there. And then it wasn't there. It had just disappeared.

Alice was about to just shrug it off as one more weirdness of this world, but then she was struck by a horrifying thought. What if the door was the only way out of there? Besides that, there might be food behind there, or cookies. She couldn't help that last thought, as she was starved.

Something inside of Alice made her close her eyes, and try to make the door come back. She told her mind that the door was still in front of her, and eyes closed, she reached out her hand, and rapped her knuckles on the air in front of her imagining what the door would sound like. All too soon, she felt the hard wood on her fist. The door, however, did not sound at all how Alice had imagined. When Alice had knocked, the sound rung with the pitch and eeriness of a church bell. Surprised, Alice opened her eyes just in time to see the same door creek open, and to see the light stream out from inside.

Should I? She thought to herself. After all, she had been longing from a way out, and POOF. Door. Maybe she was supposed to open it. Then again, she didn't know where it led. Alice could think of a thousand places that she really wouldn't want to end up in. After thinking it through for exactly five and a half seconds, she decided to open it.

Thinking longingly of cookies gave her the courage she needed to step slowly into the unknown without another thought, not even of home. What she saw inside was amazing.

**So that is the second chapter. Is it better? Worse? Should I put more humor into it? Prepare yourself, because the next chapter is even more confusing.**

**Review? For Cookies?**


	3. The Puzzle Room

**Good morning good citizens of earth and beyond. It is with great pleasure that I present Chapter 3. Now children, be warned, this chapter doesn't really fall into the plot line, I just thought it would be really fun to read. It was really fun to write. Sincerely, Shadow ^.^**

When Alice walked through the big mysterious door, she hadn't actually expected there to be cookies inside, but there they were, lying on a shiny silver plate. The only problem was that the plate was floating about twenty feet over Alice's head. There was nothing else in the room it seemed except smooth white walls, and a white celling. Other than the cookies, it was a pretty boring room overall, besides the sign that hung above the floating plate that read EAT ME. Alice glared at the mean sign. It was taunting her.

She started walking across the room towards the other wall when she felt a rather unpleasant sensation spread across her feet. Since Alice had forgotten to look down, what she saw when she did turn her head downwards surprised her. She had planted her foot inside of what looked like a miniature bathtub. It was level with the floor and full to the brim with a strange milky colored liquid that swirled when her feet entered it. What was weird about the random pool of watery stuff on the floor was that there were miniature lights floating in it. They were all different colors and sizes, slowly moving through the liquid. Alice wondered what it would be like to touch one, so obviously she dipped her hands into the pool, momentarily forgetting the floating cookies for a second, which was pretty big for her. The pool was thick, but the liquid seeped through her fingers quickly like slime. She tried to scoop up one of the lights. It took her more than one try because they kept slipping back into the pool. She was finally able to scoop up one of the purple ones. When she had managed to close her hand around it, it felt very different from what she had imagined. In her hand, the light felt soft, almost as if it was coated with a layer of fur. It also didn't feel wet at all.

After a while, Alice felt the light move in her hands. She then gave a small shriek and threw the light at the wall, for it had bitten her hand, or stung her, or whatever those little light things did. The light also gave a little squeak as it sailed through the air and landed on the side of the wall. It made a big splat that looked similar to a glowing paintball stain.

"No! Alice shouted at the light. The light didn't seem to hear her. It was still for a moment, and then it gave a little shudder, and sunk straight through the wall. Where it had sunken in. glowed purple for a second, and suddenly, a long purple bar shot straight out of the wall where the light had hit it making Alice shriek again. Then there was no more movement. The bar simply sat there, uncaring of Alice's freak out.

In the silence, and the aroma of the nummy cookies, Alice had an idea. Alice had a wonderful awful idea. (**sorry, that's quoting the Grinch**) She just had an idea. She reached down and tried to scoop up more lights from the moon-colored bathtub sized pool. When she finally got a green light in her hands, she promptly threw it at the wall. It struck about a foot above and in front of the purple bar, and the wall, suddenly grew a green bar right in that place. She scooped up more lights, and kept launching each of them at the wall, each one above and in front of the other, until Alice had created a beautiful multicolored staircase leading up to the floating plate of cookies.

Excited, Alice climbed up the first bar. It glowed when her feet touched it. She stood up straight to see if it would support her weight. Apparently it could. She clambered up to the second wide plank, but as her feet left the first one, it slid back into the wall, staining that portion of it purple. Briefly wondering how she was going to get down once he had reached her goal, she climbed onto the third step. Again, the second bar slid into the wall the moment her feet left it.

At last when Alice was on the very last step, and all of the other steps were gone, and the wall was very colorful, she could reach her hand out and grab the plate out of the air. Sitting down on her very far up bar, she enjoyed her cookies slowly, thinking that this might be the last she got to eat for a long time. She didn't think much about where they came from or how they got up there in the first place. As her motto went: never look a gift cookie in the mouth, which doesn't make much sense because cookies don't really have mouths. Not that Alice knew of at least. When she was done, and very full, she stuck her tongue out at the EAT ME sign, and started worrying about how to get down.

She didn't have to worry long however, because at that moment, she started feeling very strange. She suddenly felt a little too big for herself, meaning that her dress seemed to be getting very small, and at that same moment the room also seemed to be getting very small. Alice decided that she was probably getting bigger, and she was right. She grew and grew until the once large orange bar was now little and wobbling under her new weight.

Alice wasn't very freaked out by this sudden change in height, however she was a little worried because her pretty red dress was ripped in several places.

Alice knew how to get down now, and it wasn't hard to figure out because the floor was currently within jumping distance. She simply jumped, and landed on the floor. As soon as she did this, the orange bar slid into the wall, and all the colors staining it came swirling together toward the floor, and formed a small rainbow door with a little keyhole. It was too small to look through, and Alice didn't want to see if it was locked, because she was afraid of breaking off the doorknob.

As Alice looked down at the tiny door, she noticed something shiny in the white pool that wasn't there before. She put one giant hand into the now tiny pool to pull out whatever it was and examine it.

It was a very small bottle labeled DRINK ME. It had a clear liquid inside, and looking at it, Alice suddenly became very thirsty,

Stupidly, and without thinking about poison, she obediently popped the cork off the bottle, and tipped the contents into her mouth. She pulled a face. It tasted like rubber. Instantly, Alice felt another strange feeling in her stomach, and she was lost in darkness.

Darkness felt a lot like cotton. As Alice pushed off the darkness around her, she noticed that it was her red dress that had suddenly grown a whole freaking lot, or she had shrunk. Alice was very small now, and also very naked, except for her necklace. Sweeping her eyes across the room for something decent that she could wear, Alice noticed a very small pile of clothing in one of the corners, hidden by a shadow. Upon approaching it, Alice saw that it was a blue dress that was just her size. It was not very long, so it was easy to pull on. Feeling gratitude, Alice looked up at the ceiling and had a strange feeling that that someone was watching her. That maybe, the dress was made just for her. The thought, instead of freaking her out, made her feel secure for some reason, like some unknown entity was watching over her.

She looked down at her hands finding that she was still grasping the bottle that was now turning into a silver key before her very eyes. Recognizing the shape, she slid it through the keyhole in the gerbil sized door that was now perfect for her. She heard a click, and opened the small door. With her eyes closed, Alice walked very cautiously through the door.

**Well that's it guys…Like it? Please, please, please review! I'll answer you if you have any questions. **

**Once again…PLeaSE! Review**


	4. The Story

**Welcome to my humble abode. Gather children. Gather as I tell you a very most ancient story. One of mystery, drama, and a strange girl named Alice**

**Yeah, I know, I haven't posted for a while, but that's because I got absolutely 0 reviews on chapter 3. I don't know if all of y'all were confused or not. **

**Oh well. Sigh…So I guess you'll be wanting to see chapter 4? *This is the part where you scream "Yes, oh Beautiful One! Yes! I am but your humble reader!"* This chapter is full of numalicious backstory! It's very long, too.**

**Well it all started long ago and far away…**

When Alice walked into the next room in this seemingly unending building, she was very unsurprised at its appearance. Well , mostly unsurprised. The walls were, once again, white. The floor was once again white. The only things in the room besides Alice were two rather large comfy looking chairs. They, of course, were white.

The problem was, there was someone sitting in one of the chairs. A very strange looking someone.

He was very big. Big as in tall, his hulking height cast a shadow over the white floor making it a little less white. He was also big as in…well…fat. His large stomach hung out of the bright yellow shirt he was wearing and slumped over the chair's sides giving him the appearance of a mushroom. His face was bright red, as if he'd just run a long distance, and he glared out at Alice from two small and very beady eyes. His nose was long and crooked, and when he frowned down at her, she thought he looked very much like a mean bird.

The man continued to glare at Alice as if expecting her to speak. When she did not, he gestured to the chair, obviously telling her to take a seat. His belly wobbled slightly as he did this, and had the man's aura been less grim, she might have laughed at how ridiculous this all was.

When Alice continued to glare silently up at him, he cleared his throat with a strangled cough, suddenly looking very anxious. The man squeaked out a wheezy "Hello".

"Ummm, Hi" said Alice slowly, testing out her own voice. "Who are you?" she asked, a little nervous. Scary adults with scary eyes scared Alice.

"Do you not know me?" he asked, his voice growing in confidence, an ominous accent on the beginning of all of his words. The man stared birdishly back at Alice expectantly. _Does he expect me to know him? _Thought Alice to herself.

"No, who are you?" Alice countered in a slightly demanding voice, the shock from his appearance wearing off.

"You may call me The Dodo, because here I have no other name. I think I went by something else once, maybe Clarence, or Percy, or- Alice cut him off

"You're babbling, please can you tell me where I AM?" She was starting to realize that she was not dreaming, and was growing increasingly desperate to escape. "Because I have been stumbling through place after place all day and (she was shouting now) I really would love to find my date and just go home!"

The Dodo just stared creepily back at her, and then he said calmly "Let me tell you a story, _Alice_."

"A long time ago" He began in a shaky voice. "There was a very ordinary little girl. There was nothing special about her at all. No one ever listened to her because she was neither as strong nor as talented nor as beautiful as any of the other girls. She wanted very badly, very much to be special. She wanted this so bad, that she studied very dark magic, and grew very clever. Still, no one would listen to her ideas because they knew her heart had grown cold and dark, and they were afraid of her. They did to her what people often do when they're afraid. They lashed out. They burned down her house with her little brother still inside. "

The Dodo stopped to sniff, which might have been just for dramatic effect

"They killed him, and they did it because they were afraid. Enraged, she called upon the demons of the world to curse the people of her small town so they would walk without love and talent and creativity. The demons, enchanted by her cleverness, came in the night and took their souls away. They gave them to the girl, who was now a woman, and she wore all of the peoples' souls around her neck. She took their creativity and their love away from them, and they couldn't even die. No one can die without their soul. But some of them, losing the will to live, just faded from existence. And others are still trapped inside their town which is now a prison, All is not lost though, because Alicae (ah-li-ka-e) That was her name, you see, well she came back when she was very old, and her knotted heart had unraveled some. She said that she had a daughter that she had given the souls to, and that if we- I mean if they were patient, her daughter would come and give them back, And then"

Another pause from the Dodo. Again probably just for dramatic effect.

"Then she died, and as she died, the magic from her body sunk into the earth in a big lovely light, and nobody knows where it went, but they have been waiting for the girl to return ever since"

Dodo stopped talking and looked back up at Alice, this time straight in her eyes, and Alice thought that she saw a flash of orange there. It freaked her out a little so she looked away, still silent. She thought that this was supposed to relate to her in some way, but she just couldn't think how.

Her mental straining was cut off however when she noticed that The Dodo was eyeing a part of her that was very rude to eye. She instinctively looked down, and saw that he hadn't been staring at her chest, but her necklace, which she had been playing with when she was listening to the story.

The necklace with her charms on it had started to glow bright orange, and if that wasn't weird enough, it seemed to be tugging away from her very slightly. She tore her eyes from her strange glowing necklace to look back into the Dodo's eyes. She was kind of afraid of what she'd see there. After all, she'd worked out that wherever she was, it was not a normal place, and she was starting to put 2 and 3 and 5 together to make 13. (**my version of 2 and 2 to make 4**)

When Alice looked into those eyes, she saw them flash bright orange again, even brighter than before. She saw them narrow with greed. They were still fixed on her necklace, and The Dodo was starting to gather himself as if preparing to lunge for her neck. This was why she removed her necklace from her neck, why she unhooked it and slid the glowing orange charm off of the chain.

The Dodo's eyes followed the charm, pure lust in his eyes. He looked like a fat, hook nosed bird of prey. Without thinking, Alice smiled and stretched out her hand with the charm in it towards him. She was giving him the thing he wanted, because she was a kind person, and not because she was afraid or stupid.

Quickly, he snatched the charm from her hands and ate it. Just put it in his mouth, and swallowed. Alice was so startled by this that she did not react quickly enough to what happened next.

The Dodo seemed to grow. His head stretched forward, and his nose grew longer and more pointed. His orange shirt seemed to melt into his body, as his pink skin turned shiny and black. His stubby feet grew long and thin, and his stomach actually got bigger, and turned bright orange.

All of this happened in the span of five seconds. After this time had passed, in the place where The Dodo had been stood a huge black and orange fat dragon-looking bird. It had a beak and a stumpy little feathered tail. Its eyes had remained the same shape, but were now bright orange.

Alice stood quite stunned with her hand still stretched out. It was only when the huge bird shrieked that she let out a small squeak and scampered into the corner.

The monster looked around, probably for the source of the squeak because it was too tall to see tiny Alice.

Meanwhile, Alice tried to get her brain to work._ Concentrate_! She told herself. Alice thought and thought about how to get out of this. She looked around trying to see a way out of the room, but there were no doors or windows. She couldn't even see the top of the room. She tried to think logically. _What's the one thing that I've been able to do since I got here?_ She had a very stupid idea, and it wouldn't work, she was almost sure it wouldn't.

Another shriek shattered her ears. The bird had found Alice. It lumbered in her direction, its wings pivoting awkwardly._ Again, in a different situation, I'd be laughing,_ Alice thought to herself. Then _It's time for the plan_. Alice closed her eyes like she had done before, and held up her hand thinking of what she needed in a panic. _Door. Door. I need a freaking door. Come on, God. I do believe in fairies._ She put her hand up at the bird in a stop motion, forgetting to knock, hoping against hope that a door would appear.

It didn't. But something else did. She opened her eyes and saw the monster's beak. It was poking through a sort of small red wall that looked like it had just appeared from nowhere. The bird was struggling to pull its beak out of the stuff. Alice reached up and felt the wall in amazement. It felt smooth like glass, but also slightly sticky. Like a lollipop. Resisting the urge to lick the small wall, Alice returned to contemplating her escape. It looked like her only chance was going to be another door.

She put her hand against the wall this time, and knocked once. The moment she knocked, a spot of purple appeared on the wall, and spread over the whole length of it. Alice felt the wall. Solid as ever. She glanced back at the monster. Its beak was further out of the wall, but it was still pulling. She didn't have much time. She did what she did whenever she wanted something to obey. She kicked it.

As can be expected, she felt a stabbing pain in her toes, and hopped up and down. She pounded the wall with her fists, but nothing happened. Alice felt her energy slip away. She was so tired. And full. Those cookies were so very nummy. She threw her whole self against the purple wall in one last attempt to get free of it.

Turns out, one last attempt was exactly what she needed because the whole wall slid open like a giant door on invisible hinges. At the same moment she heard a cracking noise and knew that the monster had gotten free. Without looking behind her, she leaped forward onto soft blue grass, and the big purple door swung shut as soon as she was out. Looking ahead of her, her vision already growing blurry, she saw a brown hut in the distance surrounded by blue grass. Looking behind her, she couldn't see where she had exited the room. All she saw was a field outlined by a forest that was getting blurrier and blurrier. Slumping down into the grass, she thought she heard the rustle of someone behind her, but she didn't care. The warm wind blowing through her dress lulled her to sleep.

Alice didn't see the stranger peek out from the woods, and drop the stack of firewood in his arms in surprise. She didn't see him rush to her and pick her up in his arms. She didn't know that she was being carried to the hut in the arms of the person who had probably saved her life, for so many things would have loved to rip her apart. She didn't know it, but she was being watched by eyes other than the boy's.

**That's it, children. Took me so many hours to type, you wouldn't believe. **

**Review? For fairies?**

**And if you don't review , that means you don't believe!**


	5. The Stranger

**This is chapter 6. It is only for those with a brave soul, a strong heart, and a certain lack of dignity. This story is from another point of view, so be ready for a new main character. **

**BTW, I want everyone to know that I am always updating my previous chapters to make them better, so if something happens that confuses you, you might want to reread some stuff.**

**And now, we have chapter 6**

Dinah couldn't believe that she almost fell off the roof again. This was becoming a habit with her as this was her third night that she had woken up on the roof of her house. She had come centimeters away the last time, but she was lucky that this time, she was in less danger of falling off.

Dinah sometimes cursed her ability to climb things. Her feet just loved to climb, but at night when she was asleep wasn't necessarily the best time to do so.

Dinah had been sleepwalking ever since her friend Alice had gone missing. At first she thought that her feet were trying to take her to Alice, as if they had been connected in a special way. Later on, she realized that the idea was quite ridiculous, especially since not even the police had a clue where her best friend had wondered off to. Usually Dinah was the one who got lost, so she didn't believe the police at first when they had come to her house baring the bad news.

The first time she had sleepwalked, Dinah had been really freaked out. She had woken up outside in the middle of the night with no idea where she was. She found herself being shaken awake by some nice homeless man about a mile from Alice's house. She had freaked out the homeless guy more than he had freaked her out, however. He was babbling on about impossible things when her parents finally picked her up in their car.

Her mom had been so scared, and she had taken Dinah to see a doctor, who said that there was no reason that she should worry because people sleepwalk all the time, and it was normal for a person with lots of stress.

Dinah had just assumed that it was the trauma of losing her best friend. And then it kept happening. About a week from then, Dinah had found herself on the roof of her house, ready to jump off. It had scared her so much, that she had screamed until her parents, tired and annoyed, had come outside to see what the matter was. They had to call the Fire Department to get her down. After that, her parents had forced Dinah to see several more doctors, and even a Psychologist. They had said that there was nothing that her parents could do about it but lock Dinah in her room, which they did.

They were all like "It's all for the best, honey". Dinah went along with it. She disliked being on scary roofs just as much as the next girl.

Exactly one week later, she had found herself in the same place, but not wanting to scare her family more, Dinah had found a way to clumsily climb down. This time was no different

Dinah carefully climbed off of the roof making sure not to make any noise for fear that her parents would wake up. They would have probably just made her see more doctors. Dinah by now had a very big hatred for doctors. And she still had no idea how she had managed to pick her lock while she was asleep.

When she was safely on the ground again, Dinah rubbed the dirt off of her pajama pants, and snuck in very quietly through the front door. It was about three in the morning, so no one would be up, right?

Wrong. Dinah's little brother sat at the kitchen table grinning his stupid little pig grin at her. He rubbed his hands together evilly and motioned for her to sit down at the table. Dinah sat.

"Well well well," he said, enjoying her uneasy glare. "Looks like someone's been sleepwalking again. How about I call mom in here, and we talk about this."

Dinah's glare deepened, turning to absolute loathing. "What do you want, you little slug?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh I was hoping that you would ask. How about you do my chores for three months, yes I quite like that," his smile widened. He knew Dinah couldn't refuse him.

"Sure, whatever, Bryce, now get your ass into bed before I bruise it." Dinah was tired, and pissed, and she wanted to get some more sleep in before breakfast.

It felt like as soon as her head hit the pillow, that her mom was waking her up. Dinah was way reluctant, but she knew that if she didn't get up in five minutes, her dad would give Bryce permission to get her up by "whatever means necessary", and that usually involved a very cold wet way of waking up.

As soon as Dinah sat down at the breakfast table she regretted it. She had to close her eyes and count to sixty to stop from strangling Bryce. He had put a water balloon on her chair again. She knew that if she yelled at him, he would tell them. Brice was always merciless, so Dinah ignored the really uncomfortable stickiness (Bryce had put orange juice in the balloon) and ate her cereal.

The whole day at school was as bad as ever. It was always so boring when Alice wasn't there to beat up all the mean kids. Plus now that Alice was missing, they took their revenge out on her. By third hour, Dinah had had two pencils stolen, and one outstretched foot that made her trip. It was never big things that these kids did, so they never got in trouble.

When Dinah got home, she was exhausted and feeling really sad. She imagined Alice wherever she was, and sent out a silent thought. _You're such a meanie__**.**_ She thought at Alice. _You go to Oz, or Narnia or whatever, and I have to stay here. _Dinah wished so hard that she could see Alice. Knowing Alice, who always had the best luck, she had been making out with Derrick the whole time.

When Alice had first gone missing, Dinah had thought for the longest time that Derrick had kidnapped her. She had even thought to tell the police that Alice had disappeared the night that they were supposed to go to that dance together, and that she hadn't seen him since, but they had told her that there wasn't even a guy named Derrick who went to their school. They dismissed Dinah's theory when she told him that she'd never actually seen him. There was a really good reason for that. He was very, very allergic to cats, and since Dinah always had cat fur on her clothes then she couldn't meet him, _at least for now_ Alice had said.

Dinah had never ever thought that Alice had lied to her about any of this, but it seemed that there was no other way. Dinah had even went so far as to ask for a picture of everyone in the whole high school because he might have had a fake name.

_Alice should have thought of how sad I'd be without her_, Dinah thought. This was the last thing she thought before a mixture of depression and exhaustion caused her to fall asleep right where she sat, which was on the couch, fortunately.

When Dinah woke up, she was more than mildly surprised. It was in the middle of the day, and she was on the roof again. Only something was different now. Dinah tried to back up, so that she wouldn't accidently fall, but she found that her body was unable to move. She physically was rooted to the spot. Dinah stared forward, as her head would not allow her to look anywhere else. She tried to panic, but a feeling of peace filled her body, as if she was still asleep.

Suddenly Dinah started to move, but she had no control over her own motions. She was walking right to the very edge. She was going to fall off. Dinah tried to scream, as her feet grew closer and closer, moving with a grace that she had never before been able to achieve. She was very nearly off now. Just when Dinah thought that she'd surely run right over the edge, her knees bent, and she jumped.

Dinah silently sailed through the air, achieving an unnatural height. The wind whipped her hair around her face, as she sailed so far, that she must have been dreaming.

Part of Dinah was so unnerved, that it wanted to hide in the covers of her bed and quietly freak out. Another part was wondering exactly how ninja she looked right now in her black shirt, and torn looking orange skirt. As she flew, her scarf dropped from around her shoulders to the ground below.

Dinah could see now that she was going to land on the roof of the next house. As soon as her feet hit the warm hard shingles, her body forced her to run to the edge and jump again. As she jumped and flew through the air, she couldn't help but feel like Spiderman, a person she whom had always admired because of his totally ninja-like qualities.

Too soon she stopped jumping. She ended up on a roof that somehow looked familiar. It looked more familiar when her body forced her to climb down and sneak in through the door. It was Alice's house. She was amazed at how her subconscious ninja part of her knew how to get there by roof jumping. She was also amazed that it knew where the key was hidden.

Whatever was possessing Dinah thought it was a good idea to go to Alice's room. Dinah thanked God that Alice's parents hadn't woken up. She didn't know what she would've said if they found her in their house.

Dinah saw that the inside of Alice's room was exactly as it always was, except for a weird painting that hung above her desk. Dinah had never seen it before, but she unwillingly climbed on top of her desk and thrust her arm into the painting. She was only a little surprised that her hand went completely through the painting. It did make sense, and in that moment, it seemed obvious how Alice had disappeared. Dinah had always been a believer in the supernatural, so accepting that she was being mind-controlled into going inside a mysterious painting right after her best friend had disappeared was easier than with the average teenage girl.

And then, just like that, Dinah was forcibly enveloped in the darkness of a different world as her entire body entered the strange painting

And Dinah wasn't even a bit surprised.

**Hey guys, so I haven't actually written the next chapter yet, Curse my writer's block. I would like some ideas, or even some reviews. Did I mention how much I love reviews?**

**They actually inspire me to write more, believe it or not. Please review. Or Else…I WILL FIND YOU!**

**Okay, I was just kidding there, but seriously REVIEW!**


	6. Rooftops

**This is chapter 6. It is only for those with a brave soul, a strong heart, and a certain lack of dignity. This story is from another point of view, so be ready for a new main character. **

**BTW, I want everyone to know that I am always updating my previous chapters to make them better, so if something happens that confuses you, you might want to reread some stuff.**

**And now, we have chapter 6**

Dinah couldn't believe that she almost fell off the roof again. This was becoming a habit with her as this was her third night that she had woken up on the roof of her house. She had come centimeters away the last time, but she was lucky that this time, she was in less danger of falling off.

Dinah sometimes cursed her ability to climb things. Her feet just loved to climb, but at night when she was asleep wasn't necessarily the best time to do so.

Dinah had been sleepwalking ever since her friend Alice had gone missing. At first she thought that her feet were trying to take her to Alice, as if they had been connected in a special way. Later on, she realized that the idea was quite ridiculous, especially since not even the police had a clue where her best friend had wondered off to. Usually Dinah was the one who got lost, so she didn't believe the police at first when they had come to her house baring the bad news.

The first time she had sleepwalked, Dinah had been really freaked out. She had woken up outside in the middle of the night with no idea where she was. She found herself being shaken awake by some nice homeless man about a mile from Alice's house. She had freaked out the homeless guy more than he had freaked her out, however. He was babbling on about impossible things when her parents finally picked her up in their car.

Her mom had been so scared, and she had taken Dinah to see a doctor, who said that there was no reason that she should worry because people sleepwalk all the time, and it was normal for a person with lots of stress.

Dinah had just assumed that it was the trauma of losing her best friend. And then it kept happening. About a week from then, Dinah had found herself on the roof of her house, ready to jump off. It had scared her so much, that she had screamed until her parents, tired and annoyed, had come outside to see what the matter was. They had to call the Fire Department to get her down. After that, her parents had forced Dinah to see several more doctors, and even a Psychologist. They had said that there was nothing that her parents could do about it but lock Dinah in her room, which they did.

They were all like "It's all for the best, honey". Dinah went along with it. She disliked being on scary roofs just as much as the next girl.

Exactly one week later, she had found herself in the same place, but not wanting to scare her family more, Dinah had found a way to clumsily climb down. This time was no different

Dinah carefully climbed off of the roof making sure not to make any noise for fear that her parents would wake up. They would have probably just made her see more doctors. Dinah by now had a very big hatred for doctors. And she still had no idea how she had managed to pick her lock while she was asleep.

When she was safely on the ground again, Dinah rubbed the dirt off of her pajama pants, and snuck in very quietly through the front door. It was about three in the morning, so no one would be up, right?

Wrong. Dinah's little brother sat at the kitchen table grinning his stupid little pig grin at her. He rubbed his hands together evilly and motioned for her to sit down at the table. Dinah sat.

"Well well well," he said, enjoying her uneasy glare. "Looks like someone's been sleepwalking again. How about I call mom in here, and we talk about this."

Dinah's glare deepened, turning to absolute loathing. "What do you want, you little slug?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh I was hoping that you would ask. How about you do my chores for three months, yes I quite like that," his smile widened. He knew Dinah couldn't refuse him.

"Sure, whatever, Bryce, now get your ass into bed before I bruise it." Dinah was tired, and pissed, and she wanted to get some more sleep in before breakfast.

It felt like as soon as her head hit the pillow, that her mom was waking her up. Dinah was way reluctant, but she knew that if she didn't get up in five minutes, her dad would give Bryce permission to get her up by "whatever means necessary", and that usually involved a very cold wet way of waking up.

As soon as Dinah sat down at the breakfast table she regretted it. She had to close her eyes and count to sixty to stop from strangling Bryce. He had put a water balloon on her chair again. She knew that if she yelled at him, he would tell them. Brice was always merciless, so Dinah ignored the really uncomfortable stickiness (Bryce had put orange juice in the balloon) and ate her cereal.

The whole day at school was as bad as ever. It was always so boring when Alice wasn't there to beat up all the mean kids. Plus now that Alice was missing, they took their revenge out on her. By third hour, Dinah had had two pencils stolen, and one outstretched foot that made her trip. It was never big things that these kids did, so they never got in trouble.

When Dinah got home, she was exhausted and feeling really sad. She imagined Alice wherever she was, and sent out a silent thought. _You're such a meanie__**.**_ She thought at Alice. _You go to Oz, or Narnia or whatever, and I have to stay here. _Dinah wished so hard that she could see Alice. Knowing Alice, who always had the best luck, she had been making out with Derrick the whole time.

When Alice had first gone missing, Dinah had thought for the longest time that Derrick had kidnapped her. She had even thought to tell the police that Alice had disappeared the night that they were supposed to go to that dance together, and that she hadn't seen him since, but they had told her that there wasn't even a guy named Derrick who went to their school. They dismissed Dinah's theory when she told him that she'd never actually seen him. There was a really good reason for that. He was very, very allergic to cats, and since Dinah always had cat fur on her clothes then she couldn't meet him, _at least for now_ Alice had said.

Dinah had never ever thought that Alice had lied to her about any of this, but it seemed that there was no other way. Dinah had even went so far as to ask for a picture of everyone in the whole high school because he might have had a fake name.

_Alice should have thought of how sad I'd be without her_, Dinah thought. This was the last thing she thought before a mixture of depression and exhaustion caused her to fall asleep right where she sat, which was on the couch, fortunately.

When Dinah woke up, she was more than mildly surprised. It was in the middle of the day, and she was on the roof again. Only something was different now. Dinah tried to back up, so that she wouldn't accidently fall, but she found that her body was unable to move. She physically was rooted to the spot. Dinah stared forward, as her head would not allow her to look anywhere else. She tried to panic, but a feeling of peace filled her body, as if she was still asleep.

Suddenly Dinah started to move, but she had no control over her own motions. She was walking right to the very edge. She was going to fall off. Dinah tried to scream, as her feet grew closer and closer, moving with a grace that she had never before been able to achieve. She was very nearly off now. Just when Dinah thought that she'd surely run right over the edge, her knees bent, and she jumped.

Dinah silently sailed through the air, achieving an unnatural height. The wind whipped her hair around her face, as she sailed so far, that she must have been dreaming.

Part of Dinah was so unnerved, that it wanted to hide in the covers of her bed and quietly freak out. Another part was wondering exactly how ninja she looked right now in her black shirt, and torn looking orange skirt. As she flew, her scarf dropped from around her shoulders to the ground below.

Dinah could see now that she was going to land on the roof of the next house. As soon as her feet hit the warm hard shingles, her body forced her to run to the edge and jump again. As she jumped and flew through the air, she couldn't help but feel like Spiderman, a person she whom had always admired because of his totally ninja-like qualities.

Too soon she stopped jumping. She ended up on a roof that somehow looked familiar. It looked more familiar when her body forced her to climb down and sneak in through the door. It was Alice's house. She was amazed at how her subconscious ninja part of her knew how to get there by roof jumping. She was also amazed that it knew where the key was hidden.

Whatever was possessing Dinah thought it was a good idea to go to Alice's room. Dinah thanked God that Alice's parents hadn't woken up. She didn't know what she would've said if they found her in their house.

Dinah saw that the inside of Alice's room was exactly as it always was, except for a weird painting that hung above her desk. Dinah had never seen it before, but she unwillingly climbed on top of her desk and thrust her arm into the painting. She was only a little surprised that her hand went completely through the painting. It did make sense, and in that moment, it seemed obvious how Alice had disappeared. Dinah had always been a believer in the supernatural, so accepting that she was being mind-controlled into going inside a mysterious painting right after her best friend had disappeared was easier than with the average teenage girl.

And then, just like that, Dinah was forcibly enveloped in the darkness of a different world as her entire body entered the strange painting

And Dinah wasn't even a bit surprised.

**Hey guys, so I haven't actually written the next chapter yet, Curse my writer's block. I would like some ideas, or even some reviews. Did I mention how much I love reviews?**

**They actually inspire me to write more, believe it or not. Please review. Or Else…I WILL FIND YOU!**

**Okay, I was just kidding there, but seriously REVIEW!**


End file.
